Défie moi, je gagnerai
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: La fin du duo que forme Hani et Mori semblent sur le point de prendre fin. Dans la salle de combat où Mori à vu sa gloire prendre fin, ils se font fasse, une lourde ambiance pesant entre eux.  Suite directe du tome 15


OS écrit pour le challenge 8 « des idées et des mots ». Les mots à employer pour l'OS apparaissent en gras dans le texte. N'oubliez pas d'aller voter, le lien vers le FOF est présent sur mon profil. Pour les reviwers anonymes, je réponds sur mon blogue, le lien est également sur mon profil. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Pairing : Hani/Mori**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous est à l'auteur de Host Club**

**Note : Cette fiction prend en compte le tome 15 de Host Club.**

* * *

**Résumé**

La fin du duo que forme Hani et Mori semblent sur le point de prendre fin. Dans la salle de combat où Mori à vu sa gloire prendre fin, ils se font fasse, une lourde ambiance pesant ente eux. [Suite directe du tome 15]

* * *

**Défies-moi, je gagnerai **

Son éternel peluche dans les bras, Mitsukuni Haninozuka ressemblait davantage à un enfant qu'à un jeune homme. Les mots froids qu'il employa alors, écrasant encore plus Takashi Morinozuka sous le poids de sa défaite, contrastaient affreusement avec ses airs mignons et les lapins qu'il affichait partout disant que rien ne serait jamais plus **joli**. Si les clientes du cercle avaient assisté à ce moment, entendaient ses mots ou voyaient cet air suffisant qui s'était dessiné sur ses traits, il était fort à parier que plusieurs ne le trouveraient plus aussi mignon.

_-Ah, là là. Tu as perdu, Takashi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu as mal au ventre?_

_-J'ai fait une erreur, ça a donné une ouverture à mon adversaire. _

_-Hum… En tout cas, c'est ennuyeux. Les gens risquent de se poser des questions sur la force réelle de ma famille aussi maintenant. _

_-Mitsukuni… ne dis pas ça! _

_-À me regarder en coin, sans oser me parler, tu vois ce que tu as fait? Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le! _

Ils étaient deux. L'avaient toujours été. Un duo qui n'était pas dissociable dans l'esprit des gens. Même les membres du cercle des hôtes, leurs plus proches amis, ne s'y étaient pas attendu. Les mots de Takashi sonnèrent comme une bombe à leurs oreilles. Une bombe que Hani avait de lui-même enclenchée en se refusant à faire preuve de clémence, même envers lui qui lui avait été autant dévoué.

_-D'accord. Mais avant…battons-nous, Mitsukuni. Je te défie. _

Jamais personne n'avait battu Mori jusqu'à ce jour, seulement Hani. Il accusait sa première défaite. Les membres du cercle, tous acculés au fond de la pièce, interloqués par le cours que prenait les évènements et angoissés quant à leurs issues, n'étaient pas certains que ce fusse une brillante idée. Mori était épuisé, se relevait à peine de cette bataille qui avait eu raison de sa réputation et osait quand même défier la seule personne qui était de taille contre lui. Plus forte que lui même. Seul Kyoya se disait que leur salut à tous les deux se tenait dans cet affront qui attendait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Un affront à cœur ouvert…

Hani fit un pas en avant, lançant sa peluche vers Haruhi qui l'attrapa au vol ébahie. Il ne lâchait pratiquement jamais son lapinou. C'est cet instant qui lui fit comprendre, à elle ainsi qu'aux autres_, _à quel point l'heure était grave.

-J'accepte le défi, Takashi. Sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de le perdre. L'honneur de ma famille est en jeu.

Celui qui avait lancé le défi, hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il n'en attendait pas moins. Il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de perdre, mais ne vit pas la nécessité de le mentionner. Il resserra la ceinture de son kimono et recula de quelques pas, gardant une distance respectable entre lui et Hani. Celle qu'il leur faudrait pour prendre leur élan et attaquer.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, chacun cherchant à pénétrer la défense de l'autre ou à le faire craquer, avant de se courber pour se saluer.

Et on n'entendit plus rien d'autre que leurs cris ou leurs coups portés. Ils se battaient tout de même si **bruyamment**, Takashi mettant tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire et Hani étant encore plus sans pitié qu'à ses habitudes, qu'un éventuel passant aurait cru qu'une armée se battait à l'intérieure de la salle de combat.

Accroupit au sol, Mori baissa la tête pour échapper au coup de pied d'Hani et bondit en arrière, prêt à attaquer de nouveau. Il le surplombait de sa hauteur, beaucoup plus grand que lui, mais Hani ne misait jamais sur sa taille : sa force et sa technique compensaient largement. Mori fléchit les genoux et se propulsa vers le haut, poings tendus devant lui, une jambe repliée et l'autre pointée devant. Seul le bout de ses orteils frôla l'épaule de son adversaire, qui se déplaça en tournant sur lui-même, envoyant du même coup son pied dans l'estomac de Takashi. Ce dernier atterrit difficilement sur le sol, plié en deux et regardant Hani sans oser le supplier d'arrêter. Il voyait déjà le _lapinou kick _se profiler à l'horizon, la technique préférée de Hani. La plus agressive également.

Mori ne put l'éviter, trop distrait par ses sentiments. Sa garde était affaiblit, laissant une fois de plus l'adversaire y pénétrer. Le pied de ce dernier heurta brutalement sa tête, l'envoyant du coup valser au sol. Il ne bougea plus, haletant, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Takashi? Tu n'es plus capable de te relever?

La pointe de défi qui perçait sa voix était tout ce qu'il fallait. Les paupières du plus grand des deux se relevèrent et il mit un moment à retrouver une vision correcte, moins flou. Un sentiment de détermination prenait naissance au fond de ses entrailles. Lorsqu'il se releva, la tête lui tournait et le sang coulait au bord de sa lèvre fendue. Dans un cri féroce, il se lança en avant, tête baissée, utilisant sa propre technique pour faire voler Hani. Ce dernier atterrit un peu plus loin, durement contre le sol, mais moins sonné que Takashi. Il n'eut aucun mal à se remettre debout, prêt à attaquer une fois de plus.

Le _lapinou kick_ frappa une fois de plus Mori. Une fois de trop. Il s'effondra sur ses genoux, les yeux rivés sur le sol, incapable de faire face. Les larmes qu'il tentait de retenir par fierté lui piquaient les yeux et son souffle était court, encore coupé par la violence du choc. Il ne laissa même pas sa tête se relever lorsque Hani vient s'accroupir devant lui, son lapin en peluche ayant retrouvé sa place aux creux de ses bras. Il la baissa au contraire un peu plus, comme s'il cherchait à se prosterner devant son maître. Une première larme vint toucher le sol, le faisant serrer les poings avec plus de force contre ses cuisses. Déception. Envers lui-même. Envers sa faiblesse.

-Tu as vu? Tu n'as pas pu me battre comme tu le voulais. Tu t'es même laissé battre par un deuxième. Il n'y a rien de très **rigolo** à laisser des taches sur la réputation de nos familles. Accepteras-tu enfin de me **parler** Takashi ou continueras-tu de tout détruire autour de toi?

Le ton de Hani ne s'était même pas adoucit. Le cœur de Mori se serra, mais ce ne fut qu'une brève douleur. Il s'obligea à l'effacer, conscient qu'il ne méritait pas mieux : il était le fautif. Alors, inspirant profondément pour retrouver son courage, mais gardant obstinément les yeux rivés sur le sol, il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se ridiculiser devant les autres membres du cercle s'il le fallait :

-Je n'ai jamais eu de **chat **ou de chien. Pas même de poisson. Dans une famille comme les nôtres, l'affection, surtout celle parentale, est quelque chose de rare. J'ai eu un frère, certes, mais il était _prisonnier_, tout comme le furent les autres membres de la famille Morinozuka, de son lien avec les Haninozuka.

Ses doigts se décrispèrent alors qu'il **parlait**, ses mains prenant appuient sur le sol, paume à plat. Hani l'obligea à relever la tête. Il résista. Le geste se fit plus insistant. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent finalement, l'un fermé et l'autre brisé. Les yeux du plus grand, ne purent soutenir le regard de l'autre très longtemps et se posèrent sur la peluche. L'envie s'installa au creux de son torse, l'opprimant et le faisant hésiter à poursuivre.

-Takashi? Tu t'en sens prisonnier aussi de ce lien?

-Non, au contraire. C'est lui qui me libère. Je n'ai toujours eu que toi, Mitsukuni. Que toi, et ensuite eux, ajouta-t-il en pointant les autres qui, toujours en retrait, semblaient plus savoir sur quel pied danser, alors même qu'ils faisaient semblant d'avoir le nez plongé dans un des **livres **Kyoya.

Mori s'interrompit. Dans les yeux de son ami d'enfance, une étrange lueur venait d'apparaître. Une chaleur l'envahie à ce contacte, le faisant se sentir un peu mieux. L'angoisse qui l'habitait n'avait cependant pas entièrement disparut, le faisant détourner le regard. Ce dernier se posa sur les autres membres du cercle et un sourire triste apparut sur son visage. Il aurait voulu ne pas les mêler à ça. Eux aussi, il aurait à les quitter lorsqu'avril viendrait. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à avoir besoin d'être entouré, Mitsukuni lui avait toujours suffit, mais il s'était attaché aux autres, pourtant si différents, si différents les uns des autres, à un point tel qu'une douleur d'un autre type naissait au sein de son torse lorsqu'il y pensait.

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y songer très longtemps, Hani le ramenant abruptement dans le droit chemin.

-Qu'essaies-tu de dire, Takashi? Que tu m'**aimes**?

L'éclair de chaleur qui avait brièvement traversé ses yeux avait disparut, ramenant la froideur qui glaçait son sang. Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, persuadé qu'il l'avait halluciné.

-Tu es tout pour moi, je n'ai pas d'autres raisons d'exister que ce lien. Je n'ai pas d'autres raisons d'étudier le droit que celles d'être le plus utile possible à ton entreprise de jouets. Je n'ai pas d'autres raisons de m'imaginer un avenir, que celles de l'imaginer avec toi, déjà tout tracé à tes côtés. J'appréhende avril parce que pour la première fois, nous serons séparés et qui sait combien d'années il faudra avant qu'on puisse se revoir. Même université, mais des filières différentes. Tout peut arriver. Alors oui, d'une certaine façon, on peut dire que je t'**aime**, Mitsukuni.

Ses yeux regardèrent une dernière fois la peluche dont l'oreille droite était inconsciemment triturée par les doigts de Hani, avant qu'il n'ose relever le menton.

-Mais toi, Mitsukuni, tu n'as même pas l'air affecté par ces changements qui se préparent. Je ne représente rien pour toi, n'est-ce pas? Je suis un boulet que tu traînes, mais qui t'aies bien utile? Tu as l'intention de m'oublier, j'ai raison?

Il n'y avait pas de traces de sanglots dans sa voix, ni même de douleur. Seulement de la résignation. Il ruminait ces idées depuis un moment déjà et, d'une certaine façon, avait eu le temps de s'y faire.

-Oui, murmura l'autre en guise de réponse, je t'oublierai.

Mori avala péniblement et baissa la tête de nouveau, incapable d'affronter ce regard froid. Il avait peur d'y déceler une inhumanité nouvelle. Même s'il avait douté de leur lien pendant un instant, même s'il avait osé poser la question, jamais il ne s'était attendu à cette réponse. Il aurait cru, au contraire, qu'Hani aurait démentit ou qu'il aurait simplement dit que le temps devait suivre son cours et qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur l'avenir, pas plus que lui. Pas qu'il aurait aussi clairement affirmé que c'était la fin de leur duo. La boule oppressant son estomac depuis déjà quelques jours prenait peu à peu de l'ampleur et s'attaquait désormais à sa gorge.

-Je comprends, murmura-t-il à son tour.

Il allait se lever, quitter la salle pour échapper à la honte qui lui tombait dessus et aux sanglots qui menaçaient de lui échapper **bruyamment**, mais une main le retient, s'enroulant autour de son poignet, gardant sa main clouée au sol. Ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau ceux de Mitsukuni, ne cachant même plus sa douleur. Il n'en avait plus la force.

-Je t'oublierai. Seulement pour que le temps passe plus vite et que tu me reviennes. Mon enfance n'aurait rien été sans toi; mes années ici n'auraient eu aucun sens également. Sans vous tous, ajouta-t-il en se retournant à demi.

Plus personne ne respirait dans la salle de combat. Tous regardaient Hani ébahis, incertains de l'enjeu qui changeait brusquement. Seul Mori comprenait que la carapace de Hani s'écaillait peu à peu, qu'il s'ouvrait et perdait ce côté fier qui l'obligeait à montrer peu de clémence envers les autres. À être dur et impitoyable, reniant son côté mignon, lorsqu'il le fallait.

_-_Mitsukuni…

Le front de Mitsukuni vint se poser contre celui qui lui faisait face, fraternellement. Il lui tendit sa peluche en guise de promesse. Mori la regarda, ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre, fouillant le regard de Hani, des points d'interrogation perçant le sien.

-Garde-la pour moi, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit de nouveau côte à côte. Comme ça, tu es certain que je ne t'oublierai pas. C'est ma promesse qu'on se retrouvera toujours, Takashi. Fais-lui attention, par contre. C'est ma préféré. S'il devait lui arriver malheur, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'appeler le **commissaire**.

Le sourire de Takashi s'étira au même rythme que celui de Mitsukuni. Ses doutes étaient apaisés, balayés dans un recoin fermé de son esprit; il se sentait plus léger. Prêt à reprendre le combat et, cette fois, à gagner.

-Pour te voir sourire, s'il y a des obstacles sur la route, je **vendrai** tous les lapinous et les sucreries, Takashi.

Le visage de ce dernier s'était refermé, faisant pencher la tête de Hani sur le côté, la bouche légèrement ouverte, cherchant à comprendre.

-Taka…

-Bat-toi contre moi, je te défie à nouveau, Haninozuka! Et cette fois, je gagnerai.

* * *

_Laissez une review pour décider de l'issue du prochain combat! _


End file.
